


if there exists a heaven

by cakecakecake



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakecakecake/pseuds/cakecakecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the saddest and truest ot3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if there exists a heaven

**Author's Note:**

> for my sister, who loves this threesome  
> and for this game, severely under-appreciated amongst fire emblems

If there exists a Heaven, Grado’s young prince believes he’s already seen it. 

It’s there in the dip of Ephraim’s palms—in the hollow of Eirika’s collarbones. It’s the ring in the princess’s voice when she calls her brother’s name, the grunt in the prince’s throat with his sister’s hair on his lips. They think that nobody sees, but he sees. Lyon sees. Ephraim’s arms are the gate and Eirika’s mouth is the light. Together they are divine, sublime in their unwitting perfection. The right and left hands of a God so great, yet so cruel, for together they will be, but together without him. 

“Here I come, Lyon.” His voice sounds so far away.

He remembers. He was never one for fighting. With the grace of a seraph, Ephraim plunges his lance through his ribcage—he doesn’t feel it. The Demon King feels it all for him now. But he can watch. And he can swell with pride and crumble with despair all at once.

“Just as we three used to dream about.”

We three. A land of peace and prosperity, Grado and Renais together in harmony. He was going to save the world and the twins were going to protect it. Somewhere lost in limbo, Lyon cannot weep. 

Eirika weeps for him. 

Together they are, together they always will be. (Without him.)


End file.
